


Too Soon?

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween Costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: HalloweenAKAThe Batkids are at a Halloween party and Jason comes in late with a surprising costume.





	1. Costume Choice #1

“Did you call him? Is he coming?” Tim chatters at Dick.  
“Yes, I called, he said that he would be here but I haven’t seen him yet,” Dick replied.  
“Do you know what he’s coming as?”  
“No, I asked if he wanted me to set something aside for him but he said that he had something.”  
“Do you know what it is?”  
“No.” After their conversation had lapsed into silence Tim and Damian started up an argument about something or another. Damian was dressed as Nightwing, Tim was dressed as Batgirl, Babs was dressed as Robin, Stephanie was dressed as Black Bat, Cass was dressed as Spoiler and I was dressed as Red Robin. Everyone decided that they wanted to dress as each other but as an alias they had never been. They all had store bought costumes because they couldn’t very well use their actual uniforms. The doors to the manor banged open, startling Dick out of his musings, and the Joker sauntered in. No, not the Joker, Jason dressed as the Joker. Damian, Tim, Stephanie, Barbara and Cass all fought the urge to face palm at Jason’s choice in costume. Dick looked like he was going to start crying. Jason actually looked like the Joker with his face painted and wearing the Joker’s signature suit but his hair gave him away as not being the actual Joker.  
“Hello Bats!” Jason exclaims. He even sounded like the Joker, hell, he moved like Joker. That’s when they all noticed the crowbar in his hand with a suspicious dried red liquid on it. Jason sauntered over to the rest of the bats and grinned. “What? Too soon?” Jason questioned. That’s when Damian, Tim, Stephanie, Barbara and Cassandra all face palmed and Dick started to cry.


	2. Costume Choice #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same as the last one but Jason shows up in a different costume.

“Did you call him? Is he coming?” Tim chatters at Dick.   
“Yes, I called, he said that he would be here but I haven’t seen him yet,” Dick replied.  
“Do you know what he’s coming as?”   
“No, I asked if he wanted me to set something aside for him but he said that he had something.”   
“Do you know what it is?”   
“No.” After their conversation had lapsed into silence Tim and Damian started up an argument about something or another. Damian was dressed as Nightwing, Tim was dressed as Batgirl, Babs was dressed as Robin, Stephanie was dressed as Black Bat, Cass was dressed as Spoiler and I was dressed as Red Robin. Everyone decided that they wanted to dress as each other but as an alias they had never been. They all had store bought costumes because they couldn’t very well use their actual uniforms. The doors to the manor banged open, startling Dick out of his musings, and Jason sauntered in wearing a dirty, torn up suit. He had some injuries that were make-up and his hands were torn up and bloody. He was dressed up as a zombie. Damian, Tim, Stephanie, Barbara and Cass all fought the urge to face palm at Jason’s choice in costume. Dick looked like he was going to start crying. Jason actually looked like a zombie with the make-up and dirty clothes. "Brains!" He excliamed. He sounded like the stereotypical zombie movie. He even moved like one. Jason sauntered over in the slow, zombie like way, to the rest of the bats and grinned. “What? Too soon?” Jason questioned. That’s when Damian, Tim, Stephanie, Barbara and Cassandra all face palmed and Dick started to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it sucks, and that it's so short. I didn't really have many ideas. I couldn't decide between zombie and Joker so I'm going to put a second chapter with him as a zombie.


End file.
